


Best in Paris

by Marichat247_Quack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Competition, F/M, Party, Poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat247_Quack/pseuds/Marichat247_Quack
Summary: An annual competition breaks out, known as the 'Best in Paris' show and guess what? Someone nominated Ladybug!The spotted heroine has to sit back until her fate is revealed, even if she doesn't make it, Ladybug is expected at a formal party with many VIP's.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 4





	1. The big news

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry everyone but this story will not be continued. I do however have another fan fiction in progress. I have experienced some personal trauma so stories will be limited. Thank you so much for your support on sickness in the wrong colour, that fanfic is complete for anyone wishing to read it.

Chapter 1: The big news

“Marinette, you’re going to be late for school!”

Marinette could hear her mother calling from downstairs.

Checking the time on her phone as she got out of bed, she noticed her mother was right. Though Marinette was sleepy she had to be quick.

The girl climbed out of bed and threw her hair into her typical pigtails. Next, she ran downstairs and got some toast to fill her needs and headed to the laundry to grab her favourite pink sweater and regular ripped jeans.

Phew, I made it! Marinette sighed to herself, approaching the school.

“Marinette, over here!” Marinette waved to her friend who was accompanied by Nino and Adrien.

She headed over to the group, still puffed from running all the way to school.

When Marinette caught up with them, she noticed them hovering over Alya’s phone.

Oh great. Marinette thought to herself, What dumb thing did I do as ladybug that they are laughing over?

Already humiliated she joins the group who are just heading into the school.

“Marinette check it out, Ladybug is in a contest for the ‘Best in Paris’, someone must have nominated her!” Alya says showing the glowing phone to her.

“Do you think she nominated herself?” Nino asked, questioning if the news was even true.

“Of course, not Nino, I’ve seen her running from paparazzi left and right!” replied Alya correcting him.

Marinette blushed a little

“Why would she want any more media attention?” she continued, changing the topic to how she was going to add it to the lady-blog.

The group all wondered off to roll call and sat in their usual seats.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Eventually, the bell rings for the end of class and everyone heads off to lunch, everyone rushed past trying to get out before they could be called to stay back. Everyone but Marinette and Adrien, they both seemed to sleep in class and take forever to get their books together. Soulmates.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien called as she was leaving the class “What do you think about the whole Best in Paris contest?”

Unlike when they first met, Marinette was mostly over Adrien and could talk to him better, what with Luka taking the soul place in her heart.

“I uh,” started Marinette, still caught a little off guard by the whole situation. “I don’t really care who wins each year, I just like to watch final thing play out with my family.”

“That’s cool,” Answered the blonde.

His smile… Now I understand why I liked him.

“After the long school day, Marinette finally found herself at home. At least now she could finish her designs!

The girl’s thoughts went to if she won Best in Paris and she eventually found herself doodling dress options for the event. Finally, she had it, even if she didn’t win, she still wanted this dress.


	2. Dress to Impress

The next few nights, as the numbers of possible Best in Paris’ went down, Marinette continued to design her ‘dream dress’.

If she did win, which Marinette got sucked into the idea of, she could instead design the dress and have tiki make arrangements to her regular suit so that she could fit the dress over top and still get the final result. This was also mainly so that her mask would stay on during the event.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
The weekend had finally come and Alya had dragged Marinette, Adrien and Nino to meet at Marinette’s for the final results on the Best in Paris competition.

No one had really been interested before, however since ladybug was in the running Alya and a number of her lady-blog fans were definitely paying attention.

The final contestants were Ladybug and Andromeda Cynthia Adamo, big name for her big social status. Andromeda has won 4 ‘Best in Paris’ shows in a row and it is well on her way to a world record.

Finally, after a few hours of the show interviewing the crowd, they had the results. Marinette usually loved competitions, but in this scenario, if she lost then her hard work would have gone to waste, whereas if she won Mrs Andromeda is most likely her new enemy for life.

“And the winner is…”

Marinette wasn’t a fan of the dramatic pauses, which is why she never usually watches these things, but this time it was different.

“Ladybug!”

Yes, She, won she was the best in Paris!

This news got everyone huddled around the small tv ecstatic, no one really even knew who Andromeda was, they were just happy that their number one hero truly was the best in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect chapter 3 here by tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
